Damien Knights
Damien Knights is a human male who was born Force-sensitive, and one of the Jedi who survived Order 66. He spent most of his life as a Jedi Sentinel during the Rise of the Empire era. The son of a strong force wielder of the Dark Side. Born on the planet Corellia, he inherited his family's strength of the force. Later at age seven was taken to the Jedi Temple and was introduced in a new life in a Jedi Order. He became a Padawan of Jedi Master Plo Koon five years later. Before and during the harsh war of the Clone Wars, Damien was one of the greatest duelists and heroes. Life on Corellia (42 BBY) Damien was born on Corellia. Damien as child always went down the mountain into the city looking for scraps for tools, building materials, and food. His life was very hard because it would it would take days to go down the mountain since there were at high elevations with also very little people there. He lived there for about 6 years and he started going down the mountain by the age of 4. But one day, a Master from the Jedi Order had come to a diplomatic mission. The Master was Ki-Adi-Mundi, he found Damien and knew he was Force sensitive. He and Damien went to the mountain looking for permission to go to the temple, they accepted knowing he would have a better life. Later that day he said his good byes to his friends and family then left. Jedi Training (Clone Wars 22 BBY - 19 BBY) This time in his life was long and hard, facing trials not many have seen before. Even though it was only 3 years in his life, he has face 4 Sith, about 500 Mercenaries, and 1 Sith lord. It does sound interesting but for Damien, it was way difficult. Everyday Damien would face a challenge from his Masters, other Padawans, or real life situations. At his first mission he went to Hoth and was in love with the environment. The snow, tempature, and look of the area, since he lived in the mountains. But he would search for resources like crystals to help improve sabers. While search, a scout looks off and sees something, something large but blurry. With his back to it all you hear is screams and blood splattered on the ground. Confusion on Damien's face and on his Master's, then BAM! A Wampa appears and with shock on his face he attacks the Wampa head on. With the fight short, the Wampa has cuts all around the torso with a fatal blow in the head. Ki-Adi-Mundi returns and is surprised to see what the left overs are. Damien is concerned but also excited with joy with his first kill. Plo Koon now sees what his potential is. Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) In 22 BBY, Damien & Ki-Adi-Mundi attended a meeting with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in his private chambers, along with fellow Jedi Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee. Palpatine explained an alarming number of star systems were breaking away from the Republic to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a Separatist movement led by the former Jedi Master Count Dooku. The Senate was to consider a vote on the establishment through the Military Creation Act, a move Palpatine claimed he wished to avoid if possible, as some feared it could lead to war with the Separatists. As the meeting concluded, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who had just survived an assassination attempt, arrived and explained she believed Dooku was the attacker. Mundi, who knew Dooku from the Jedi Temple before he had left the Jedi Order, expressed strong doubts and insisted Dooku was merely a political idealist who was incapable of murder. Nevertheless, Palpatine requested that Amidala be placed under the protection of Obi-Wan Kenobi to ensure her safety. Later, when Kenobi reported that the bounty hunter Jango Fett had attempted to arrange Amidala's assassination, Mundi and the Council ordered Kenobi to track the bounty hunter down, and commanded Anakin Skywalker to bring Amidala safely back to Naboo. Later, Mundi listened along with the rest of the Jedi High Council to a message from Kenobi, who explained he had tracked Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis, where it appeared the Trade Federation was about to take delivery of a droid army. Kenobi explained Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray was behind the attempts on Amidala's life, and that the Trade Federation was committing its army to Dooku and the Separatists, along with the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance. Kenobi's transmission was interrupted as he was attacked by a droidekas, prompting a meeting in the Republic Executive Building between Mundi, Yoda, Windu, Palpatine and the Senators Bail Organa, Ask Aak, Jar Jar Binks and Mas Amedda. When the Jedi explained only about 200 fellow Jedi were available to go to Geonosis to stop the Separatist forces from assembling, the Senators made plans to vote Palpatine emergency powers so he could call into the recently-discovered clone army into battle. Windu assembled a strike team of 212 Jedi to rescue Kenobi on Geonosis. Damien & Mundi was among the Jedi who traveled to the planet's surface and infiltrated the Petranaki arena, where Kenobi, Skywalker and Amidala were about to be executed. Damien & Mundi appeared at a ledge overlooking the arena along with Aayla Secura and Plo Koon, all of whom ignited their lightsabers as Windu personally confronted Dooku. Although they were desperately outnumbered by the Separatist Droid Army, Mundi and his fellow Jedi engaged the droids in a bloody battle. Amid the fighting, Damien & Mundi led a group of seven other Jedi, including Plo Koon, aboard a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lucrehulk-class_Droid_Control_Ship Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship] that had landed on the planet's surface. The group hoped to find the ship's control system and disable the battle droids. The Jedi were met with intense fire from battle droids as they entered the ship, forcing them to deflect blaster shots madly from all directions. Two of their ranks were killed before reaching the inside of the craft. Once aboard, they met further resistance as they navigated the hallways of the ship and another Jedi was killed. The group finally reached the bridge of the ship, where Damien & Mundi raced to the controls and deactivated them as the other four Jedi defended themselves, another one of which succumbing to enemy fire. After Damien & Mundi deactivated the controls, the battle droids both inside the control ship and on the battlefield outside suddenly deactivated, allowing the Jedi a few moments of rest. Just as suddenly, however, the droids reactivated and starting firing again, and Mundi realized they were able to operate independent of the control system. Two of the four remaining Jedi in Mundi's team were killed as the droids surrounded Damien & Mundi and Koon, who were forced to surrender and escorted back outside with the other Jedi. After several tense minutes of fighting, the majority of the Jedi were slain and Dooku's forces gained the upper hand, rounding Damien & Mundi and about 20 other surviving Jedi into the center of the arena. Before he could kill them, however, the Jedi were rescued by the Republic's newly-acquired clone army, led into the arena by Yoda aboard Low Altitude Assault Transports. As the gunships opened fire on the droids, the Jedi resumed their lightsaber battle against the droids, with Damien deflecting blaster shots and fighting back-to-back with Amidala. Damien, Mundi, and Windu got aboard the gunship with Yoda, and Mundi helped Kit Fisto get aboard before taking off and escaping the arena. As they flew away, Yoda insisted to Windu and Mundi that they must attempt to prevent Dooku's escape or he would rally more systems to his cause. Windu ordered the pilot to land in an assembly area in the desert where he, Damien, Mundi, and Fisto met up with five clone commando units. Damien & Mundi took command of one of the clone units and led them into a fierce ground battle, where they engaged B2 super battle droids, W-series droidekas, DSD1 dwarf spider droids, OG-9 homing spider droids and other battle droids. Damien & Mundi continued to fight until the Separatists ordered a full retreat. Damien & Mundi were one of the few Jedi to survive the battle at Geonosis, which formally marked the beginning of the Clone Wars. Damien & Mundi took no comfort in surviving the battle, however, as they knew the conflict ahead would be brutal. Return to Geonosis (22 BBY) Although Geonosis had been captured by the Republic at the onset of the Clone Wars, resistance from the Geonosian natives and their loyalty to Count Dooku proved stronger than the Jedi Order anticipated, and the Jedi soon discovered Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser had established several battle droid foundries on the planet capable of creating thousands of weapons. The Jedi Council dispatched Damien, Mundi, Kenobi and Luminara Unduli to lead a massive clone army fleet to retake Geonosis and destroy the droid foundries, the destruction of which was viewed as essential to the Republic war effort. Determined that the second battle on Geonosis go better than the first, Damien & Mundi reviewed intelligence reports extensively looking for deficiencies in the Geonosian defenses, and spent hours discussing battle tactics with Clone Commander CC-1993, also known as "Jet." The Jedi traveled to Geonosis along with a huge fleet of [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer Venator-class Star Destroyers] and Acclamator I-class assault ship. Aboard the bridge of one of the Star Destroyers during the voyage, Damien, Mundi, and Kenobi lamented at the Republic's failure to recognize how loyal the native Geonosians remained to the Confederacy. Later, a hologram meeting session was held between Damien, Mundi, Kenobi, Skywalker, Unduli, Ahsoka Tano, Palpatine, Yoda and Mace Windu to discuss the battle plan. Damien, Mundi, Kenobi and Skywalker were to lead three separate fronts of a three-pronged attack on a Ray Shield Fortress generator, which protected the primary droid foundry where Poggle had established his command post. Mundi and Jet were to lead a northern advance through the Geonosian defense lines to a staging area called Point Rain a short distance from the shield generator. The troops would establish a defensive perimeter around the staging area, where Damien & Mundi's forces would meet up with those of Kenobi and Skywalker, who would be coming in after leading their forces through central and southern advances, respectively. Once they rendezvoused, the three Jedi were to combine their forces on an attack against the shield generator. Mundi suggested if either of the three forces were met with heavy resistance that prevented them from reaching the staging area on time, the others should wait until they arrive before advancing on the shield generator. With their planning complete, the Jedi split up to mobilize forces for the upcoming battle. Shortly after Kenobi and Skywalker's men entered the battle, Damien & Mundi boarded the LAAT/i gunship Separatist Nightmare and launched along with Jet and a company of clones aboard the Resolute, the flagship of Admiral Wullf Yularen. Damien & Mundi led several other gunships into the battle and were immediately met with extremely heavy gunfire. Several of the ships among Damien & Mundi's forces were destroyed, and Damien & Mundi quickly lost contact with Skywalker after his own gunship was shot down. Many of the ships were carrying All Terrain Tactical Enforcer and Damien & Mundi ordered them to be dropped to the ground right away, before they were all destroyed all with the gunships. Immediately after issuing this order, the Separatist Nightmare was struck by enemy fire and crashed onto the planet surface below. Many of the clones aboard were killed but Jet and Damien & Mundi survived, although the Cerean was injured, particularly in the area of his left ribcage. Jet reported that only Kenobi's forces made it to the staging area, and that Skywalker and his men had crashed were caught in a firefight with the Geonosians. Mundi ordered the injured among his men to be loaded onto the AT-TE walker, and then for the forces to move forward toward a nearby bridge, where Damien & Mundi hoped to meet up with Skywalker's forces on their way to Kenobi's position. As the forces traveled through a large caltrop field, Mundi went up ahead and used his lightsaber to cut down the giant caltrops so his tanks could pass them unharmed. Jet requested air support from Ylaren, but the admiral denied the request, claiming all starfighters and other resources were engaged elsewhere in the planetary invasion. Upon arriving at a trail leading up to a clifftop cave, Damien & Mundi split up his forces, ordering the AT-TE walkers to take the longer route to Kenobi's position while the Jedi took a squad of 13 clones to investigate what Mundi believed was a shortcut through the cave. Damien & Mundi admitted to Jet he did not know for sure the cave would be a faster route, but could only trust his instincts. After entering the cave, which disrupted their communications, Mundi sensed an incoming presence and ordered his men to take defensive positions just as a swarm of winged Geonosian warriors attacked them. Several of the clones were swept up and carried deeper into the cave to be killed, but Mundi ordered the men not to stop and continue pushing forward. Despite heavy casualties, Damien & Mundi's men cut their way through the cave, and upon reaching the other side, the Cerean ordered his clone flame troopers to fire their flamethrowers. Most of the remaining Geonosians were killed, allowing Damien, Mundi, and his surviving troops to exit the cave. Afterward, Mundi made contact with Skywalker, who informed him the path to the staging area was now clear but that Kenobi's forces were being overwhelmed by the enemy there. Upon a request for air support from Skywalker, Yularen dispatched a Y-wing bomber squadron, which dropped their munitions on the advancing Separatist tanks just as Damien, Mundi, Skywalker and Tano arrived at Kenobi's position. The Jedi regrouped and determined that, despite their losses, their combined forces were still sufficient to destroy the shield generator. Skywalker took a small force through the shield barrier and jammed the Geonosians' scanners, which freed the AT-TE walkers to fire upon the shield generator without risk of being targeted. Once the generator was destroyed, Damien & Mundi led the rest of the clone troopers into the battle via gunships. After they landed, the remaining Geonosians at the Ray Shield Fortress were outnumbered by the clones and forced to surrender, marking the end of that phase of the battle. The injured Mundi and Kenobi were unable to continue with the rest of the attack, and were to be taken back to the fleet along with the other injured soldiers for bacta tank treatment. Skywalker was left in charge of the remaining Republic forces, which were to set out for Poggle's primary droid foundry. Before departing the planet, Mundi overheard Skywalker and Tano boasting about their number of kills during the battle, and the Cerean noted that his own kill total of 65, which was greater than that of either of the two other Jedi and thus earned Skywalker's respect. Mundi and the rest of the injured left the planet, while Skywalker and Unduli later led a successful effort to destroy the primary droid foundry. By the time Mundi recovered from his injuries in the bacta tank, he was aboard a Jedi Transport docked at a Geonosian landing zone. Anxious to return to the mission at hand, Mundi reviewed strategic charts and maps to help continue the search for Poggle, who had escaped the primary droid foundry. Damien, Mundi and Kenobi were contacted via holocomm by Unduli, who had been tracking Poggle and believed he was hiding at the nearby Progate Temple. Mundi felt that location was unlikely because little would have survived the first wave of Republic attacks there, which would leave Poggle to exposure at the temple. Unduli nevertheless decided to investigate, despite Mundi's warnings against it due to an incoming sandstorm. The storm left the Jedi unable to leave the transport and provide Unduli assistance and, when Skywalker grows concerned that she failed to report in several hours later, Mundi urged him to have patience. When Unduli finally reported back, she explained Poggle had been tracked to the temple, and her holocomm transmission cut out just as she was attacked by unseen assailants. Skywalker wished to rescue her immediately, but Damien, Mundi, and Kenobi said they had no choice but to wait for the sandstorm to die down. Later, Damien & Mundi stayed behind while Kenobi and Skywalker led forces into the temple to rescue her. After getting attacked by Geonosians infected with brain worms, the Jedi tried to send clone troopers to Mundi for reinforcements, but they were killed and the message never reached him. Kenobi and Skywalker ultimately succeeded in rescuing Unduli and taking Poggle prisoner. Post-Geonosis service (22 BBY) As they prepared to take Poggle back to Coruscant, Damien & Mundi received a transmission from Windu on Dantooine. Although Windu's forces had fended off an attack there, they had suffered heavy casualties and were in immediate need of medical supplies from a medical station at Ord Cestus. Damien informed the others, who decided to send Tano and Barriss Offee to pick up the supplies while Damien, Mundi, Kenobi and Unduli took Poggle back to Coruscant to be interrogated. Later, on the Venator-class Star Destroyer making the voyage back to Coruscant, Skywalker informed Damien, Mundi, Kenobi, Unduli and Captain Rex that the ship carrying Tano and Offee has been infected by Geonosian brain worms. Skywalker later interrogated Poggle alone and learned the brain words were susceptible to cold temperatures. When Mundi asked Skywalker how he convinced Poggle to talk, the Jedi Knight declined to answer, and Damien was aware that Skywalker used violent methods to achieve his means. After that day Damien & Mundi developed a strong Friendship. Becoming a Jedi Knight (21 BBY) The moment has come, it was the day Knight is a true member of the order. Ki-Adi-Mundi was most excited to see one of his most accomplished students go to Jedi hood so quick. Both Damien and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi go to the Council both extremely nervous but also sad since they had a special relationship by being Master and the Padawan for a few years. All gets dark and lights appear being lightsabers with all in the council pround looks. There is not much detail on what happen forward but it is well known he is picked as a Jedi Sentinel since he has mastered weilding two sabers. Meeting with Mandalorians (21 BBY) Damien is out on his own as a Knight doing a mission to protect Shipping's from Ryloth. All was good, but a frigate, unknown to the Republic at that time came and attack the shipyards. Explosions all around, ships sinking down below into the vast space. Damien had to act fast before they would destroy the imports. He blasted at their guns, destroying a few but still was not enough. Damien acted fast and went straight for the frigate, going through the hanger and almost destroying his entire ship. Damien ran through, noticing the marks on the ship seeing they were centuries old, and Mandalorian. Mandalorians came with the right armor, markings, and weapons. All fired but missing but Damien was ahead slicing through there stomachs and throats. Finally through waves of Mandalorians, Damien gets to the bridge to see a Commander with Trophies all around. All ready for a fight he leaves quick in an escape pod on a terminal, Self destruct. Damien tries to deactivate it but with not enough time he sprints to the hanger and into his ship. He leaves with a swift escape before of it's explosion. With the shipyards saved and the imports safe, Damien is awarded Knight Honor and known for courage and knowledge. Battle of Kamino (21 BBY) General Grievous and Assajj Ventress planned to attack Kamino in an effort to stop the production of clones. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Damien intercepted a transmission of the incoming attack and was sent to fortify it. The attack came and Grievous's vast armada came out of hyperspace to battle the Republic forces in space. Although it appeared that Grievous was not trying to defend his ships and many of them were easily shot down and fell into the ocean. Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, and Damien who were on the surface noticed that and Obi-Wan went to investigate. Obi-Wan found out that there was a massive army assmebling assault craft and then began attacking the city. Obi-Wan and Anakin dealt with Greivous and Ventress while Shaaki Ti defended the command center and Steve and Ghost battled the droid forces on the roof in an effort to stop the Trident Drills from unloading droids, they managed to successfully drive the droids away by using turrets stationed around the city. Kamino was safe, but the price to defend the city was heavy. Battle of Ryloth (21 BBY) Towards the end of 21 BBY, Ryloth came under attack by Sepratist forces. They easily conqured the planet. Knowing of Ryloth's strategic importance, Anakin and Ahsoka went to break the blockade. After there 1st attempt failed, Anakin and his fleet tried again finally managing to break the blockade so Damien, Mace Windu and several other Jedi can go to the planet. Steve also ran into his future friend but they didn't talk to much before the cruisers landed. Obi-Wan and Damien went to the Southern Hempishere while Mace went into the North. The droids fought ferociously, but the clones managed to eventually cut through them. As a desprtate last restort, Wat Tambor sent in a Hynena Bomber Run and launched an all out attack on the Republic Headquarters at Nabat City. Damien temporarily broke off from Mace's forces and lead a fighter squadron with Anakin Skywalker in attempt to destroy the bombers. They did manage to destroy all the bombers before they did any major damage to The Republic strongholds and Local Cities. Damien also helped Anakin repel another fleet of droid ships that were sent to retake the planet. They managed to repel the attack but at high costs. Damien was then transfered to the Republic Headquarters in an effort to defend it. After several days of fighting Damien and his troops forced the droids away. Damien then went back to Mace Windu and helped the local Twi'leks retake Lessu and detain Wat Tambor. Ryloth joined The Republic to show there grattidue. The Malevolence Crisis (21 BBY) 21 BBY, Plo Koon & Damien later led a patrol fleet of three [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer Venator-class Star Destroyers] to discover an unknown Separatist super weapon that had killed many fleets of cruisers and left no survivors. During the Battle of Abregado, the Malevolence, commanded by GeneralGrievous, wiped out his patrol fleet leaving the Kel Dor, CommanderWolffe, Sergeant Sinker and Boost trapped in an escape pod. Koon along with Damien and the survivors held off the "Pod Hunter" that destroyed all other pods, and were picked up by Skywalker and Tano in the Twilight after Tano, drawing on her close friendship with Master Koon, was able to sense his life force amongst the debris. After being rescued, the group managed to evade a wave from the deadly ion cannons of the Malevolence, and Koon united with Skywalker's fleet and prepared the counterattack on the Separatist warship.[14] Plo Koon was given the Blade of Dorin, a Delta-7B''Aethersprite'' starfighter, during the crisis, a gift from Jedi Skywalker. As Anakin Skywalker led his starfighter squadron through the dangerous Balmorra Run of the Kaliida Nebula, Koon & Damien realized too late the peril they were in as a flock of Neebray mantas posed a threat to their ships. Losing several starfighters, the group made it out and arrived at their destination ahead of the Malevolence. Losing half their squadron to the ship's ion cannon, Koon and Tano were able to persuade a stubborn Skywalker into attacking the ship's ion cannon, causing it to misfire and destroy itself, leaving the endangered medical center in the clear. As reinforcements arrived, Koon met up with the Republic ships and watched as the Malevolence''was eventually destroyed. Later, Plo Koon would help the Jedi fight off the Nightsisters of Dathomir, who had formed an alliance with the Confederacy. He was instrumental in destroying the battle cruiser, the ''Devastation, upon which he dueled Asajj Ventress alongside Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Battle of Christophsis (21 BBY) A few days later Damien was assinged to help defend Christphisis. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Damien went to the planet to battle its deadly blockade lead By Admiral Trench. However, Anakin attacked to soon and caused his ships to get badly damaged. Then Obi-Wan and Damien arrived. Damien talked to Obi-Wan about using the Stealth Ship and they agreed to use it. Anakin and Admiral Yuleran went down to the surface and destroyed Trench. Obi-Wan then decided to attack, Steve with his squardon and attacked the Sepratist fighters while the crusiers smashed the blockade. Steve and his squadron atttacked and destroyed A Recusant Destroyer which allowed an opening for the Republic forces. Damien then went down to the surface and defended key Republic posts on Christophisis bu using strategically placed turrets. After defending them Steve was then transferd to Crystal City to help out Obi-Wab and Anakin. After days of fighting The Republic couldn't hold off much longer untill they recived renforcements. However an young padawan came out and said that she was Ahsoka Tano and that she was assigned to Anakin Skywalker. Damien didn't know what to think of this but he kindly welcomed Ahsoka. Soon Whorm Loathsome used a shield to protect his forces. While Anakin and Ahsoka destroyed the generator, Obi-Wan and Steve defended the cannons. The Droids managed to easily overwhelm the clones but Steve and Obi-Wan managed to cut through them. Damien then lead a rocket launcher squad to take out some Tri Droids. After they took them out Steve noticed the shiled was gone. Steve then redevouzed with Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka at the city plaza. Master Yoda also arrived on the sence and orders Steve to mop up the remaning droids. After 3 days of fighting, the last of the droids were destroyed and Damien and his Legion headed back to Corusant while a garrison was stationed on the planet. Juma 9 (21 BBY) Master Koon & Damien met with Obi-Wan Kenobi onboard the Juma 9 station but when it came under attack by Separatist forces, the three of them raced across the station to the hangar bay, and then to the core of the station to prevent it from being bombed by droids. The three of them soon went to the control room where they faced the leader of the droid forces, Kul Teska. After a brief confrontation with Teska, they forced his retreat, at the expense of their lightsabers which they found hurtling through space. Soon after that, Mace Windu and Kit Fisto arrived in time to save them from their predicament. When the Jedi held a briefing, along with Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli, they discovered that an unknown thief stole something from a Separatist ship, which exploded and crashed on Alzoc III. Attack Against The Jedi (21 BBY) Master Koon & Damien led Republic forces alongside with Master Fisto, Clone Commander Wolffe and Major Kendal Ozzel on the planet Khorm in a mission to free the enslaved Khormai people. Fighting alongside resistance forces, Koon & Damien were reluctant to sacrifice the clones in a direct assault on a vital strategic mine and therefore decided to destroy the weather-control station to lessen the amount of casualties. On their way up there, Asajj Ventress ambushed them and brought down an avalanche, wounding both Damien & Koon and breaking his left arm. Despite the injury, he still maintained a willingness to continue the mission and eventually faced off against Ventress again. Fighting only with his right arm, Koon was able to withstand Ventress's attacks and ultimately prevented the Dark Jedi from destroying the mine by Force-pushing her detonator away. Later, Koon & Damien took part in the defense of Felucia. On-planet, the Republic forces led by Master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker were being steadily driven back to the point that it was urgent that they retreat. While Republic starships engaged Separatist cruisers, Damien led fighters down to the planet to provide a means of transport off-world. After the successful retreat, Plo Koon sat in on the High Council meeting and heard of Ahsoka Tano's reckless actions during the battle. The Council quickly decided that the Padawan needed time away from the battlefield and would benefit from acting as a guard of the Jedi Archives for a time. Following Cad Bane's break in, Koon was present in hologram form within one of the Temple's comm centers when General Grievous transmitted a message, gloating to the Jedi over his capture of Councilor Eeth Koth. While the Jedi discussed battle plans, Commander Wolffe reported to the Jedi Master that he had found a series of hand codes that Koth had planted on the recorded transmission. Reporting on these findings, the Council dispatched Masters Gallia, Kenobi, and Jedi Skywalker to rescue Koth and return him to the Temple from the Saleucami system. The Hunt For Boba Fett (21 BBY) Following the sabotage of the Endurance by Boba Fett, Damien was briefing the High Council in a data room within the Jedi Temple when the astromech droid R2-D2 interupted with a message. Playing a hologram which showed that Mace Windu and Skywalker were badly wounded and stranded on Vanqor, Damien and Padawan Ahsoka Tano left for the planet to rescue the two Jedi. Following the rescue mission, the Temple received a message from Aurra Sing, the bounty hunter holding a group of Republic soldiers hostage, warning them to come and find them. Once more accompanied by Tano, Damien descended into the Coruscant Underworld looking for Jango Fett's old compatriots in order to track down Sing. After a string of unsuccessful bar investigations, Tano discovered that Sing had recently killed her companion Castas on Florrum. Despite being forced to fight their way out of the establishment, she and Damien had a solid lead and made a beeline for the planet. When they arrived, they were greeted by Hondo Ohnaka, who warned them of a trap inside. Damien went first, to find Aurra Sing at a table. Damien sat down, and Fett came in behind him and pulled a gun on him. He was surprised to find him there, and not Windu, but was even more surprised when Tano came and held her lightsaber to Sing's throat. Sing kicked the table at Damien, and shot at Tano, who blocked it. Sing dashed away, and Tano chased after. Fett tried to escape, but Damien caught him. He asked Fett where the hostages were, but he refused to answer. Damien brought him to Ohnaka, who convinced him to reveal the information. Transmitting the information to his Padawan companion, Damien was able to see the hostages freed, Bossk and Fett captured, and Aurra Sing go down to her "death" in the Slave I. He then brought Fett back to Coruscant and put in the prison there. Damien was present at the Temple when Delta Squad brought back the remains of Master Halsey and his Padawan Knox from the massacre on Devaron. Damien surmised that there was a new threat, possibly a newly apointed Sith Lord. Battle of Alderaan (20 BBY) Around 20 BBY, the Trade Federation had gathered warships in the Alderaan system. These were not enough to launch a full-scale invasion of Alderaan, but enough to harass any convoys attempting to send aid. As a result of this, a convoy sending vital goods to Alderaan was put under the protection of a Republic task force, specifically aimed at engaging any Separatist forces that tried to stop them. However, due to Alderaan's insignificant military capabilities, they depended upon the Republic forces to do battle alone, and all Jedi fighters were told to spread out and engage enemy fighters as soon as they exited hyperspace, drawing their fire away from the convoy. Right before the convoy prepared to jump into hyperspace, one of the Jedi starfighters was infiltrated and hijacked by Padawan Flynn Kybo, looking to link up with a small group of Jedi plotting to assassinate General Grievous on their own. The outcome of the battle appeared to be a victory for the Republic, as Alderaan was said to have been "threatened", not "conquered", by the CIS, yet the horrors of the Clone Wars was enough for the Alderaanians to dismantle what little military capability they had after the war. Though they publicly claimed to have no weapons left, they actually put their arsenal on board the unmanned Alderaanian War Frigate Another Chance, which was left to jump through hyperspace unless recalled by the Alderaanian Council of Elders. Meeting his Ancestors (20 BBY) Damien has almost completed to the rank of Master but before he can rank up, he has a mission to Illum to collect crystals for new Padawans. While landing on a planet there was a blizzard and that was extremely dangerous for this season. He rushes to a cave to stay safe for the time being. He was going to sleep to waste time but he sees a light in the distance. Being always curious he walks over and sees that he is in an ancient temple that was both Jedi and Sith. Then a ghost appears showing distinct resemblance of Damien. Records say it was his old ancestor and warns him for the future. But then another ghost appears, also being an ancestor. Both during the Old Republic times and both achieved greatness on their sides. The other Knight's warned for his future with great force that he may die if he turns. Even though one was a Sith and wanted all Jedi dead, she wanted her past known too all that lives in the Order. The Jedi only wants to warn him but he goes inside Damien to give him power. The Sith ghost does the same, being both a side of Dark and Light for Damien. Damien goes back to the temple not completeing his mission and the Jedi Order worried. The council questions and Damien tells what he experienced. The ghost appear surprising them and also worrying of Damien. They order for him to not rank to Master and sends him with no missions for the next year. Battle of Mygeeto/Order 66 (19 BBY) Damien was finally sent to a mission with Ki-Adi-Mundi to the planet Mygeeto along with Bacara and a large contingent of Galactic Marines clone troopers. They established a command center amid the mountains of the planet with several tents, one of which was established for Mundi & Damien to privately meditate in. They were joined by a unit of troopers from the elite 501st Legion who had been personally assigned by Palpatine to apparently eliminate a droid energy collector on the planet. Unbeknownst to Mundi & Damien, they were actually seeking a power crystal from the planet that Palpatine needed for a top-secret superlaser weapon he was developing under the code name Hammertong. For reasons they could not identify, Mundi & Damien were suspicious of the presence of the 501st and the fact that they were operating outside of their direct control, but felt reassured after Bacara assured them they were trustworthy. Mundi & Damien accompanied the 501st on their mission on Mygeeto, helping them push through their battle droid forces and reach what the two Jedi believed was the droid energy collector. As they reached it, the Jedi also helped them destroy a Separatist shield generator so the 501st could reach and obtain the technology, which was taken back to a LAAT/i dropship. Mundi & Damien's cooperation during this mission proved to be a revelation for the members of the 501st, as it marked the first time they realized the Jedi could be fooled, which in turn made them realize the Jedi could be killed if it became necessary. From their Mygeeto command center, Mundi & Damien remotely participated in another Jedi High Council meeting, where Kenobi revealed he had indeed discovered Grievous' location. The Jedi began to discuss the possibility that, upon the conclusion of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Order might have to forcibly remove Palpatine from power if he refused to give up the extraordinary amount of control he had received throughout the war. Mundi & Damien suggested that if such an extreme measure indeed became necessary, the Order might have to code with major political ramifications from the Republic, since Palpatine's dictatorship was technically obtained legally through the super-majority he controlled in the Galactic Senate. Mundi & Damien advised it would be up to the Jedi Order to take control of the Senate for an interim period until a new transition of power could commence, an unprecedented and potentially treasonous suggestion, but one the Council ultimately agreed was necessary. Prior to engaging in his final push during the battle on Mygeeto, Mundi & Damien meditated and reflected once again upon the sacrifice Rivi-Anu, which helped inspire him to continue on with his duties. As he finished this meditation, Bacara informed him the troops were ready for deployment. Mundi & Damien led their clone troopers into the battle, which consisted mainly of urban fighting among the remains of the modern Mygeeto towers. Engaging in firefights from house to house, Mundi & Damien along with Mundi's men slowly began pushing the Separatist forces back, although at great cost to the Mygeeto cityscape, which was getting destroyed by the Confederacy's tri-droids and the Republic's artillery equipment. Amid the warfare, Bacara received a transmission that Palpatine had issued Order 66, a top secret contingency order that branded the Jedi as traitors of the Republic and called for all clone troopers around the galaxy to execute their Jedi leaders without question. Aware of the Ki-Adi-Mundi's strong battle prowess, the Galactic Marines decided to wait until Mundi was at his most vulnerable to attack. The opportunity presented itself as they reached a narrow bridge into one of Mygeeto's massive cities, where they were met with heavy resistance fire from the other side. Mundi encouraged his men to follow him and charged toward the enemy without hesitation. The clones, however, immediately stopped in their tracks, prompting a surprised and confused Mundi to turn around and face them. Bacara hesitated only a brief moment before executing Order 66 because he was shocked by the idea of a Jedi coup, but he had no doubt of the order's authenticity and grew furious with the Jedi, thinking back to all his men who had died following Mundi's command. Damien however saw the clones shoot Mundi down and murdered all the opposing clones .Bacara and his fellow troopers raised their blaster rifles and opened fire on the Cerean Jedi. Realizing too late he had been betrayed, Mundi raised his lightsaber and deflected a handful of the shots, sending them hurling back toward the clones and killing three of them. However, one of the blasts struck Mundi in the stomach, which rendered him incapable of defending himself from a subsequent barrage of shots. Dropping his lightsaber, Mundi was riddled with blaster fire and fell to the ground, dead. Damien however saw the clones shoot Mundi down and murdered all the opposing clones & took off to Coruscant. Damien returned to the ruined Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he fought his way through the Beacon Room and reversed the code to warn all remaining Jedi to stay away from the Temple instead of returning. He then came across recordings on Temple security camera TR4-121 that showed Anakin Skywalker cutting down Cin Drallig & Jedi Younglings and bowing before Palpatine and being procalimed his new Sith apprentice. Damien then left & went into Exile as one of the survivors of Order 66. Secret Apprentice (2 BBY) On an unexpected day, Damien was attacked by Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Starkiller. He was the previous Jedi to be attacked before Shaak Ti was. During their duel, Starkiller's strength in power was greater than the Jedi. However, Damien has the skills and precision to dodge any of his attacks. Even though the secret apprentice was trained by the dangerous Lord Vader, he tried to persuade him that he could be used as Vader's weapon and be killed one day. Eventually it only made Starkiller's rage increase. In some part of the duel, Damien disarmed one of his hand from carrying a pair of lightsabers but he later received a cut to the arm. As Starkiller's blade was about to end Damien's life, the Jedi blocked his blade with his bare hands. His technique set him in surprise which gave her to advantage to decrease his strength and power with his force lightning. With the dangerous Jedi killer low in power, Damien quickly made a ran and escaped the planet. Knowing now that his life is on the line with the Jedi title, he went into hiding for a while and made up a new identity as a simple citizen from a planet. Joining The Rebellion (3 ABY) Before the Battle of Hoth, Damien volunteered to help the Rebellion to end the Empire's long terror of fear and darkness. While helping the Rebellion, he never revealed himself as a Jedi. Even though he has been in Battles during the Clone Wars as a young Jedi many time, he was able to express his experience advice's and help to help them. During his experience with the Rebellion, he was able to meet the two secret siblings of Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leia. New Jedi Order (4 ABY) After the long lasting era of the Empire came to the end, the Jedi revealed his secret as a Jedi and pledged to the New Jedi Order as a recognized Jedi. He resumed his role as a Sentinel and trained Younglings one year after. Damien trained the young Jedi for fourteen years to rank Knight and was promoted to Jedi Master. He was then offered to be part of the High Council which Damien accepted it. As a Jedi who has been through the Clone Wars, he decided to be the Jedi Battlemaster of the order and train Luke every Lightsaber form. Powers & Abilities *'Master Swordsman':' '''Damien is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them and also possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. His abilities are considered highly dangerous by Darth Vader who opted to avoid fighting Damien. While Damien's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks. He kept Starkiller constantly pressured during their fight. He rarely relies on more than a Saber. During his Lightsaber training with Cin Drallig, Damien learned Form V: Shien / Djem So & Form IV Ataru and mastered both incredibly. Later he chose to learn Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad & Form X: Jar'Kai. Damien mastered both forms before Cin Drallig's death. *'Master Marksman': Damien is quite skilled with his pistols . He can fire very precise blasters while fighting more than one opponent, and can launch a continuous barrage of shots which even Sith Lords have difficulty avoiding. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Damien is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his secondary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. During his downtime, he'll train himself and practice. *'Master Archer': Damien as a child loved bows & arrows. As he got older he became more skilled using his bow & arrows, and gained more power and precision with his arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Damien Knights has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his Teens. * '''Master Assassin': Damien is one of the foremost masters in the art of Assassination and Stealth. He is known to be skillful in staying hidden. He has disabled opponents without them being able to see him. He has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since he was a child, including poison. * Master Strategist & Tactician: Damien is a very insightful and cunning man. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. Damien has an undeniable talent for thinking things through well in advance, making decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and seemingly perceiving any situation at hand. He is a crafty tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. In battle, he regularly uses cunning and deception to catch his opponents off-guard. He is a very analytical man, quickly seeing through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Damien is very detail-oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms, and discerns the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent. He can look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out how they work by just viewing them once. *'Enhanced Speed': Damien can demonstrate tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he can keep up a quick and rapid assault which forces most opponents on the defense, as he leaves no openings in his attacks. *'Enhanced Agility': While normally laid-back, Damien is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, attacking his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. *'Enhanced Strength': Damien possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. He is able to push back Starkiller with little effort. He is shown throwing Starkiller a considerable distance using Starkiller's own Lightsaber that he had grabbed hold of during an attack. His kicks are strong enough to send an opponent flying and destroy several buildings in the surrounding area. *'Enhanced Durability': Damien has received considerable physical training from his days in the Jedi Order, and is well-conditioned for battle. He can take large amounts of punishment. As resilient as Damien is, he is just as hard to damage. *'Enhanced Endurance': Damien is a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from running Damien is still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening. His physical strength and speed is matched by his resilience. Damien often ignores most of the injuries he sustains in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. *'Force-Sensitivity':' '''Damien at an early age discovered his force ability. During his life, he would learn teachings of the force and master them. As he got older, he proven himself that he was a strong force user. He also had the Potential to Master every single Force Technique. He can also block an enemies Lightsaber attack with his bare hands without injuring himself. During his Exile he learned every Light and Dark but promised himself not to use them or teach Younglings unless they were worthy. *'Inquiry': Damien is able to detect targets from a considerable distance. 'Equipments' *'Lightsaber': Damien is a skilled duelist.' Like Jedi and Sith Damien uses Lightsabers in combat. He Kol'stwinJedilightsabers.jpg|Damien's Lightsabers Potocal TC-14.jpg|TC-14 Defender-class light corvette.jpg|Defender Bandicam 2014-08-05 20-10-19-972.jpg|R6-H5 carries twin Lightsabers which are Yellow colored Dark sabers. He mostly likes Lightsabers to be easy to take apart and meditate quietly while building His lightsaber over again and again. *'''Gadgets:'' Damien sometimes carry gadgets sometimes such as smokebombs, knock-out gas, grappling hooks, and trackers during combat. Gadgets seem useful to him but some people will never know when he'll use it. * '''R6-H5': Nicknamed Arsix, was the astromech droid of Jedi Master Kit Fisto. He accompanied his Master on many missions for the Jedi Council. He was known for being tentative, often worrying about his master, and for having a dislike of strange situations. After Order 66 Damien found R6-H5 & took him to his ship to work with Damien. *'TC-16: Is a Silver Protocol Droid who serves as Damien's Translator & ship butler *'Defender: Years after the destruction of the Jedi Order and Temple, Damien found the Defender and took it with him as he went into Exile. Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Damien is tough, brawny and aggressive. Damien loves fighting and does not care particularly if he is injured. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Damien possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured opponent. 'Appearance ' Damien is a tall, muscular man with a black Fauxhawk'' hairstyle and' blue eyes. His skin '''color is Light to Dark. Damien's Attire Consits of Hondo's Jacket & Sith Inquisitor Gloves & Boots. __FORCETOC__ Category:Biography Human Category:Lifetime Members Category:Gender Male Category:Male Category:Males Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Jedi General Category:General Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Force Sensitive Category:Skilled Saber Duelist Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars: Legends Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:New Jedi Order Category:New Republic Category:Knight Category:Jedi High Council Member Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Sentinel Category:Jedi Healer Category:Saber Master Category:Skilled Duelist Category:Skilled Marksman Category:The Liberator Category:Blademaster Category:Weapon Master Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Clone Wars Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Heroes of Kamino Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of the Republic Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:Elite Duelist Category:Master of all forms of Lightsaber dueling Category:Duelist Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Leader Category:Rebel Leader Category:The Rebellion Category:Rebels Category:Rebellion Generals Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Exile